


Coffee Addict

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee-machine's non-functional and so is Reno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Addict

"Why is Reno sleeping?" Tseng was glaring at Reno's lanky form slumped over his desk, papers plastered to his face. The very same papers he was supposed to return to Tseng in less than thirty minutes.  
  
Elena didn't even look up, she just kept typing away. "Coffee - machine's out. I've called for a tech to repair it."  
  
"Ah." Tseng made no further comment – everyone knew that Reno minus coffee meant nothing was going to get done that day. It also meant it was going to be the calmest day in the office of the Department of Administrative Research in months.


End file.
